dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbows (3.5e Suit)
=Rainbows= Summary::You wield all the colors of the visible spectrum to trick people and mesmerize them. As is the convention for Suits, the casting time is listed in parentheses. Ace (low) (Standard): Dazzle a target within Medium range for 1 round per caster level unless they succeed on a Will save. If they have half as many Hit Dice as your caster level or less, they are Blinded for that duration instead. Two (Standard): Spray a 15' cone of destructive rainbows. Each character within that cone takes 1d6 damage per caster level of a random type (Fire, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Cold, Positive, or Negative), with a Reflex save for half damage. Damage types are randomized separately for each character. Three (Standard): As silent image, without the focus. Four (Standard): Fascinate everyone within 30 feet of you unless they succeed on a Will save. Each round, you may spend a standard action to keep all characters currently fascinated by you fascinated by you. Only characters who can see you can be affected by this. Five (Standard): As blur. Six (Standard): Spray a Medium line of destructive rainbows. Each character within that line takes 1d6 damage per two caster levels of each of two random types (Fire, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Cold, Positive, or Negative), with a Reflex save for half damage. Damage Types are randomized separately for each character. Seven (Standard): As permanent image, but only visual elements, and no material component. Eight (Standard): You shield yourself in a field of brightly colored rainbows that give you a +1 Deflection bonus per three caster levels. This field lasts for 1 minute per caster level. Nine (Standard): You fill a Close radius emanation, centered on you, with too much light. Anyone in the emanation is blinded, and anyone outside the emanation is simply unable to see anything in the emanation. This emanation lasts for 1 round per caster level. Characters who leave the emanation regain their sight immediately. Ten (Standard): You conjure a rainbow with two ends: one within Close range, and the other 10 to 50 miles away in a direction of your choice. Both ends must be outside. Anyone who steps into one end of the rainbow hurtles along it, before being deposited at the other end precisely two rounds later. The rainbow lasts 1 minute per caster level. Any characters who were on it when it disappears fall from the top of its arc, a distance equal to half its length. Jack (Standard): You gain a gaze attack with a 30' range for 1 minute per caster level. Anyone who looks at your eyes is affected as by color spray, although creatures with 10 or more Hit Dice are unaffected. Queen (Standard): You blast a 40' spread within Long range with destructive rainbows. Each character within that blast takes 1d6 per two caster levels of each of three random types (Fire, Electricity, Acid, Sonic, Force, Cold, Positive, or Negative), with a Reflex save for half damage. Damage Types are randomized separately for each character. King (Standard): You can disguise up to one willing creature per caster level as disguise self, but with Close range, lasting for 1 hour per caster level, you can use a standard action to change one target's disguise, and it alters audible and thermal components as well. Ace (high) (Standard): You summon one Unicorn per caster level anywhere within Close range. These Unicorns act immediately after you and obey your orders. The Unicorns last for one round per caster level. ---- → Suits Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Suit